


Fun Under The Sun

by thatsinCANADA



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, general cuteness, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsinCANADA/pseuds/thatsinCANADA
Summary: Curt and Owen have some fun at the beach.
Relationships: Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Fun Under The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I was at the beach and had the writing bug, so here we are.

Owen breathed in the fresh, salty air. The ocean stretched far as the eye could see, blurring the line between water and sky.The waves crashed rather loudly, drawing Owen’s attention to the shore where Curt was collecting shells and looking very adorable. His eyes lingered on Curt for a moment longer then returned to looking at the ocean. 

The life of a spy very rarely allowed for vacations and letting loose, so it was a near miracle that both Curt and Owen had the same weekend off. They also got lucky with the time of day. The beach was nearly empty and the weather was perfect.

Owen heard Curt shout something, but he couldn’t make it out over the crash of the waves.

“What did you say, love?” 

“I said, come and join me over here!” 

Owen reluctantly walked over to where Curt was holding a handful of shells. 

“Look, I found a cool one.” 

Curt held up a large, ridged, perfectly white shell. Curt was temporarily distracted by a creme conch shell that had washed up with the tide. He grabbed and tried to pass it to Owen.

“Could you hold this please?” 

Owen hesitantly took it.

“It won’t bite you!” 

“I know, but you can never be too careful-“

“About a shell. Honestly, Owen.” Curt chuckled.

“Do you want to wade with me?”

“Of course!”

Curt gently pulled Owen to the edge of the water. 

“Run in with me on three?”

Owen nodded, looking slightly scared.

“What, are you scared?” Curt said mockingly.

“Of course not. I’m not scared of anything!” 

“Really? You don’t look like it. What, are you afraid that the ocean will swallow you whole?”

Owen rolled his eyes, looking less scared.

“Ok. Three, two, one!”

Curt rushed into cold water, yanking Owen along with him. Owen let out a small yelp of surprise from the cold water. A new wave broke, sending a rush of water towards the two. 

“C-c-old!”

Curt sighed and pulled Owen deeper into the water.

“The water’s not _that_ bad. You can singlehandedly dismantle a bomb but can’t stand in cold water?”

Owen looked mildly alarmed.

“Shhh, what if someone heard us?”

Curt looked dubious.

“This beach is empty. And besides, if someone heard, they wouldn’t believe us anyway.”

Curt, while talking, hadn’t noticed the wave that was heading straight towards him. Owen managed to get his head above the wave, but Curt wasn’t as lucky. He came up sputtering and looking miffed.

“Humph. What, don’t look at me like that!”

Owen had been stifled a laugh. Curt playfully shoved Owen down into the water. Now Owen came up, looking amused.

The two played in the waves for a while, splashing and having fun. After a bit, they decided to build a sandcastle together. Owen was trying to sculpt something out of sand, but it wasn’t going well.

“What’s that supposed to be? A window?”

“No, it’s _supposed_ to be stairs.”

“Really? Cause it looks a lot like a wind-“

“It looks like stairs! I have artistic license. Cut me a break.”

Curt started to work on the moat. 

“Could you grab a bucket of water?”

Owen shook his head.

“I’m busy with these _stairs._ If you want water, you can go get it yourself.”

Curt gave an exasperated sigh. He took a bucket and filled it with water. Curt carried it back to where they were building the castle. He snuck up behind Owen and dumped the bucket of water in Owen’s head.

“Bloody hell! What was that for?”

“I felt like it.”

“Well, I feel like drowning you in the ocean, but am I going to do it?”

“Maybe. I never know with you.”

Owen decided to disregard this statement. 

“The point is, just because you have an impulse doesn’t mean you have to go through with it.” Owen was once again drenched with cold water.

“You were saying?”

Curt looked so innocent.

**Author's Note:**

> Tysm for reading!
> 
> Shoutout to the SAF discord<3


End file.
